


Surprise around every corner

by RiverofLight



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:40:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverofLight/pseuds/RiverofLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I started this story back in like 2014 and I just started it back up, revamping it alittle now that I can write better. anyways let me know if I should continue with this story or if i should move on. Feedback will be greatly appriciated</p>
    </blockquote>





	Surprise around every corner

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this story back in like 2014 and I just started it back up, revamping it alittle now that I can write better. anyways let me know if I should continue with this story or if i should move on. Feedback will be greatly appriciated

Its never good when River gets bored……

River paced back in forth in her office admiring all her work from the years as an archeologist, from the dinosaur skull of the bookshelf to an asteroid she picked out of space being used to hold down the immense amount of papers scattered across the desk. From pictures to topographical maps you could map out an explored universe on her desk and the pictures on the walls, on the floor, and on her desk showed that she wasn’t alone as she did it. The Ponds toothy smiles flashed at her from a silver frame as the Doctor’s cheeky grin looked down on her from the wall.

As River was reliving her memories a sad look came over her face as she looked around and realized that she could relive all the memories she wanted but it wasn’t the same as being with the people she loved and she was bored being alone she was to social not to be out on some big adventure rocking the universe with the loves of her life.

A sly smirk came over River as she a brilliant idea come to her, she walked her desk and started digging through desk drawers til she found what she was looking for.  
She slapped the timey whimey machine around her wrist and as the electricity in air started crackling around she giggled “O Sweetie I hope you missed me.” With a flash of blue lightning she was gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A flash of blue erupted in the console room and when it disappeared River was left standing there in all of her big haired glory. Looking around taking it all in she let out a joyous laugh so happy to be in the one place she loved the most.

She walked around the console, fingertips gliding over all the nobs and the button and the doo hickeys in almost a sexual way, even after all this time she knew which each one did and which ones would lead her and the love of her life on a new adventure to unexplored land. Smile never leaving her face she took in her surrounding from those stupid circles on the walls to furniture haphazardly placed all around, but then she started to notice the smaller changes. She noticed that there where pictures on the walls that looked like a child drew them and over on the sofa there was a crumpled up pink fleece blanket with a teddy bear sticking out of it. The more she looked around she noticed more and more childrens toys scattered here and there from a dollhouse in the corner to childs books stacked around.

“SSSSWWWWEEETTTTIIIIEEEEEEE IM BBAAAAAAAAAACCCKKKKKK” River called out as she pushed away from the console moving towards the hallway leading to that all too familiar room she likes to share with her husband.  
“Hello?” River looked around wondering where that blubbering man went to seeing as everytime she popped in he was tripping over himself (shocker) to get to her.   
“Doctor? Where the bloody hell are you!” 

River was walking down the hallway about to round the corner, mouth opened to yell for the doctor once again when it felt like she got a cannon ball to the stomach.  
Hhmmpphh what the Hell? Catching her breath she looked down in time to see a pair a emerald green eyes staring up at her with a mesmerized look.  
“Well hello there little one my name is River, what’s your name”

The little girl started giggling an all to familiar sounding giggle as she wrapped her little arms around River “Don’t be silly mummy, Im Mia your Daughter!” 

And with that everything went black .


End file.
